stereo hearts
by petalflakes
Summary: degup jantung Levi, akan selalu menjadi simfoni favorit Hanji [ levihan, au ]


_Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama, Stereo Hearts © Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine_

_I take no material profit from this work :D_

warning : miss typo(s), kinda ooc, au, etc.

**.**

* * *

**[ stereo hearts ]**

**.**

* * *

"Aku tidak pintar soal cinta begini, tapi kalau mendefinisikan kata "romantis", kurasa Erwin memang objek paling pas," Hanji menyesap cokelat panasnya, "Dia itu … hm, apa, ya? Pria idaman semua gadis."

Levi menutup buku tebalnya, mengalihkan atensi dengan alis bertaut. Hanji terlonjak, buru-buru meluruskan, "Aku bukan anak gadis lagi, jadi jangan lihat aku seperti itu."

"Erwin romantis, katamu?"

"Erwin mendeskripsikan kata romantis, Levi," dia meletakkan cangkir cokelat panasnya di atas meja di sisi kasur. "Erwin menuliskan lagu spesial untuk tunangannya, menyanyikan simfoni yang didedikasikan hanya untuknya."

"Hn," pria itu kembali membuka bukunya. "Marie pasti tuli sekarang."

"Hei," wanita berkacamata itu mendelik, mencubit keras lengan atas Levi, membuat pria bersurai segelap malam itu mengaduh. "Padahal, sewaktu kuliah dulu, kau bilang kemampuan vokal Erwin luar biasa."

"Kapan? Tidak ingat."

"Dasar pikun," Hanji terkekeh—langsung telak mendapatkan sentilan di dahinya.

"Maaf saja, kalau suamimu ini hanya astronomer sinting yang sering kencan dengan ilmu Fisika," pria itu membalik lembaran bukunya, mendengus sebelum berujar sarkas, "Bukannya vokalis tampan beralis tebal yang menulis lagu spesial untuk kekasihnya."

"Bukan, bukan begitu maksudku. Aduh, kau salah paham," lawan bicaranya menggaruk kepala, bersungut sembari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang daun telinga. Wanita itu kembali membuka suara, "Cowok-cowok dengan teleskop jauh lebih menawan dibandingkan cowok yang memainkan gitar, lho."

"Tidak terhibur."

"Hei. Jangan marah, dong."

"Kalau bicara sepatah kata lagi tentang cowok pirang itu, aku yakin minusmu bertambah."

"Tapi—" wanita itu bungkam, bibirnya manyun, "Aku, kan, silinder, Levi."

Pria itu terdiam, mendengus sebelum menutup keras bukunya. Menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, silindermu memburuk, Mata Empat Bodoh."

"Eh, eh," Hanji menegak ludah, "Jangan marah, Levi—hei, hei, hei, jangan tidur dulu! Kau, kan, sudah berjanji mau menemaniku nonton Sack Man, The Bubak. Orang-orangan sawah yang suka memakan manusia."

"Aku yang akan menjadi Sack Man, kalau kau mau," gumamnya dengan mata terpejam, "Kau ingin aku memakanmu?"

Wanita bersurai cokelat itu berkedip sekali, lantas tertawa canggung. Ada bias merah di pipinya yang tak tertangkap oleh pasang netra Levi, "Oh, oke. Itu tadi agak—"

"Secara harfiah, imbisil." Pria itu membuka mata, menatap tajam pasang netra di balik lensa tersebut. "Jangan berharap macam-macam. Tampaknya aku perlu membersihkan otakmu."

"Eh? Hei, tentu saja tidak!" dengusnya. "Oke, oke. Maaf. Aku tarik ucapanku. Erwin tidak romantis."

"Kau terdengar enggan,"

"Tidak!" negasinya, "Enak saja. Aku tulus, tahu. Tulus!"

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya mendengar simfoni spesial, atau apa lah itu, Mata Empat Sialan, aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau menyebutnya," Levi berdeham ganjil, "Kau bisa mendengarnya. Sekarang."

"Eh," Hanji meraih cokelat panasnya, menyesapnya sekali. "Tidak perlu. Aduh, kau jangan menanggapinya dengan serius, dong. Aku, kan, tidak membandingkanmu dengan Er—"

"Mau dengar atau tidak?" tekannya tajam, Hanji buru-buru mengangguk kencang, merapat. Melempar senyum hangatnya pada Levi.

Levi tidak perlu memastikan lagi, karena di detik selanjutnya, Levi menarik Hanji ke dalam dekap. Memposisikan kepala wanita itu di dadanya, membiarkan Mata Empat Bodoh-nya tertegun, berusaha memproses berbagai hal dalam benaknya.

Dan, pada akhirnya, Hanji mengukir senyum tipis. Melepas tawa pelan, "Degup jantungmu, ya?"

Pria bernetra kelabu itu tidak merespons, alih-alih dia malah mengeratkan dekap, dan Hanji bisa merasakan napasnya menerpa ubun-ubunnya. "Pokoknya, yang bisa mendengarnya seperti ini hanya kau, Kacamata Busuk."

Hanji terkekeh, menarik kepalanya dari dekap, lantas menatap wajah lelakinya lamat-lamat, "Lebih indah dari lagu spesial Erwin."

"Tentu saja, idiot."

"Ah, tapi lebih menyenangkan kalau kau lebih tinggi dariku, sih." Ucapan Hanji sukses membuatnya mendapat sentilan dari Levi, lagi. "Soalnya, kalau aku lebih tinggi, kau yang mendekapku seperti ini rasanya—"

"Jangan banyak protes,"

Hanji tertawa, memeluk Levi erat-erat. Mendengar lantunan simfoni favoritnya, merasakan hangat-hangat yang hanya mampu mereka rasakan berdua, membiarkan Levi mengecup keningnya kemudian. Ada sesuatu yang dibisikkan Hanji kala itu, tapi Levi tidak begitu mendengarnya—indera penghidunya sempurna dianeksasi oleh aroma cokelat yang mendistraksinya. Ah, sejak kapan cokelat mampu membuatnya teradiksi? Sejak kapan manisnya mampu membuat Levi meminta lebih?

"Kau memang pria penuh kejutan," ujar Hanji dalam hela napasnya, melempar senyum tipis. "Aku senang kau memilihku."

"Wanita sinting memang menarik," Levi memejamkan mata, membuat wanita itu memukul dada pria itu keras, "Kau sungguh-sungguh mau tidur?"

"Memangnya, kau mau melakukan apa, hm?"

"Nonton Sack Man," Hanji cemberut. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau menemaniku nonton? Seru, lho. Katanya, sadis. Penuh darah. Jadi? Mau nonton?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi Sack Man?"

"Memakanku secara harfiah? Tidak, terimakasih." Hanji mendengus, "Ayolah, hanya satu jam lima belas menit. Ini film _gore, _lho. Biasanya kau suka."

"Kau merusak _mood_-ku untuk malam ini, tidur saja sana," pria itu membuka kacamata Hanji, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ah, kau masih marah soal Erwin?" wanita itu terpingkal, "Kalau begitu, besok malam?"

Tidak ada balasan, tapi Levi memeluk Hanji erat. Bernapas teratur, membiarkan aroma mawar dan lidah buaya dari rambut Hanji merasuk, menyergap paru-parunya. "Malam, Hanji."

"Aah, Leviiiii," wanita itu memajukan bibir, "Jangan abaikan aku, dong,"

"Berisik. Tidur saja, Kacamata Busuk," Levi mengacak helai-helai cokelat Hanji. Membuat wanita itu mengukir senyum tipis, membalas dekap Levi erat-erat—melupakan permintaannya malam itu ketika Levi mengusap rambutnya pelan. Dan degup jantung Levi menjadi pengiringnya ketika wanita itu mulai terlelap.

Degup jantung Levi, akan selalu menjadi simfoni favorit Hanji.

**[ fin ]**

**.**

* * *

a/n : well, ini sangat-sangat random, dan entah kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini, haha. Emang stereo hearts di bagian _rap _agak ambigu apa aku doang yang mikir gitu? /hei. Jadi, aku ambil pas bagian Adam Levine-nya aja ya hehe.

ah, ya, Sack Man, atau The Bubak itu bisa kalian cari di _youtube, _ya :)) itu terinspirasi dari sana, hehe.

salam,

Ares


End file.
